vietmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture/Religion-specific Mechanics
One of the most important features of VIET's Immersion module is the introduction of new culture and religion unique mechanics and flavor. For instance, West Africans have access to the Griot system, while Muslim Turkish rulers have new features that aid them in the conquest of Constantinople and provide them with bonuses afterwards. These are meant to be SI or LoR-sized additions, so while they do affect gameplay and balance, the effect is not significantly so. I tend to provide these culture unique mechanics in so-called "themed" updates every few updates. When I do a major update that has a culture/religion as its thematic focus, I also guarantee a set of flavor events and a music modules for the culture/religion in question. Usually I also include other minor flavor elements (such as minor titles or portrait enhancements) to go along with the update as well. This page provides a general summary of the new culture unique mechanics. To see a more detailed treatment on these new additions and changes, as well as tips on how to manage and take advantage of them, click on the respective links. Buddhist (1.4.3) *Buddhist Sects: As a Buddhist lord, choose which sect you will support. Each brings its benefits and drawbacks - will you favor the mystical Zen, the populist Pure Land, the open-minded Lotus School, or the esoteric Vajrayana sect? *Go on Retreat or Visit Temples: Spiritually-minded Buddhist lords can go on a religious retreat, retiring from worldly concerns for months or even years to focus on gaining karmic merit and improving themselves. Those less spiritual, or those who don't want to risk their realm falling apart while they're away, can still show their devotion by visiting temples. *Vegetarianism: Pious Buddhists can prove their dedication to Buddhist ideals by refusing to eat meat. But can they deal with their unusual choice, and can they resist the temptations of eating meat? *New Buddhist Nicknames: Buddhist rulers can receive epithets such as "the Compassionate" or "the Awakened" depending on their actions. The most devout of Buddhist rulers can even be proclaimed "Dharma Kings", protectors and propagators of the faith. *Pacifistic Worldview: Fighting offensive wars is seen as going against Buddhist ideals, and rulers who do so will suffer the consequences. Conversely, because of this, Buddhist realms specialize in defense. Byzantines (1.0.5) *Byzantine vassals can get a weak claim to the Imperial throne via decision if they meet some requirements such as being related to the imperial family, having high prestige and martial stats, etc. *Byzantine vassals can win a weak claim to the Imperial throne if they prove their worth in battle Finnish Pagan (1.3.6) *Shamans: Finnish and Tengri pagan lords can ask a Shaman to travel to the spirit world and ask their ancestors’ spirits for advice - will the spirits foresee good or bad things, and what can be done about them? *Haltija, or Guardian Spirits: Each Finnish pagan province has its own guardian spirits whose mood may change from time to time - show your appreciation for them by appeasing them with gifts, lest they become angry *Hunt the Sacred Bear: Hunt for a great bear and afterwards host the Karhunpeijaiset celebration to pacify its spirit and bring yourself much piety *Karsikko markings: upon the death of your parents, make karsikko markings on trees to ensure they have a safe passage to the spirit world - there’s still a chance their souls will be unhappy, though, and cause you trouble Jewish (1.4.0) *Jewish courtiers: In various realms, Jewish courtiers can spawn, offering their talent to lords who may need them. So far, there can be Sephardic Jews in the Western Mediterranean, Mizrahi Jews in the Middle East and North Africa, Romaniote Jews in the ERE and Bulgaria, Crimean Jews in the steppes, Bukharan Jews in Central Asia, Ethiopian Jews in East Africa, Indian Jews in the Indian Ocean and Red Sea, and Chinese Jews in Mongolian or Sinic realms. Ashkenazi Jews will be coming in future updates. *Kingdom of Israel: The Kingdom of Israel is a titular title formable only by the Jews; if in the rare occasion it does form, not only will it receive the de jure territory of the Kingdom of Jerusalem this will re-establish Judaism as a legitimate power in the world - no longer will Jews be forced to convert to another religion if they are married to those outside the faith, for instance. The Kingdom of Israel also comes with some unique events and flavor. *Passover: Jewish rulers can host a large Passover to remember the sacrifices of their ancestors during the exodus from Egypt Khitan/Chinese (Upcoming) *Imperial Exams: Host examinations every few years to discover the most worthy men of the realm - if you’re a Khitan vassal, you could even partake in the exams yourself and prove your worth (or cheat) *Chinese Administration: Ruling as a Sinicized empire in Central Asia gives you special flavor features, such as regnal names, bureaucratic offices to assign, and more *Special Chinese Decisions: Honor your ancestors, or celebrate New Years *Outlaws and Bandits: Sinicized realms have to deal with new types of rebels, including bandits, secret societies, and Taoist sorcerers. *Pacify the Barbarians: Lesser peoples who refuse to accept Imperial hegemony must be pacified through war - instead of conquering them, they will be made to pay tribute Slavic Pagan (Upcoming) *Raise Stone idols: Show your devotion to a specific god or goddess by raising stone idols - different deities bring different benefits, but you can only support one in your lifetime! *Human Sacrifice: sacrifice prisoners of war or your slaves *Sacred Groves: Make offerings to the gods in sacred forests Turkish (1.2.0) *Formation of Rum event chain (taken from Project Balance): if the Seljuks are victorious against the Byzantines, this will spark of later wars in which they have a good chance of seizing most of Anatolia like they did historically, and allowing for the formation of an independent Sultanate of Rum *Attack the ERE: Turkish lords have access to a special CB, “Turkish Conquest,” that can be used on the Byzantine Empire if they are close enough to it *Conquer Constantinople: The Turkish lord who successfully conquers Constantinople will be granted the Turkish Empire as well as the “Fetih” nickname *The Turkish Empire: Rulers of the Turkish Empire get the Kayser-i-Rum trait (similar to the Augustus trait). Furthermore, if the Byzantine Empire has been reduced to enough size by the Turkish Empire, it will implode and the Turkish Empire will get all the ERE’s de jure territory West African (1.3.2) *Griot system: West African lords can have Griots at their court; depending on the Griots’ learning and diplomacy, the lord will get different bonuses such as army morale or prestige *Receive the Iron Woman: superficially similar to the Viking Runestones, West African lords can get their own ceremonial staff or spear called the “Iron Woman” and different bonuses from it; what do you value as a ruler: power, wisdom, or society? *Griot performances: Griots can perform for large audiences, boosting their lords’ prestige and piety and also providing players with some entertaining flavor events *Become the Lion King: the first Muslim West Africa to form a kingdom gets the ‘Lion King’ nickname, and can claim descent from Bilal (a trait similar to the Sayyid trait); other West Africans, Muslim or not, to form West African kingdoms or empires can claim descent from a generic noble stranger *Gold and Salt: Lords who control the gold mines of Bambuk and Bondou (Mali), and the salt mines of Taghaza and Idjil get a bonus to income; the profit is slightly higher if the top liege has high stewardship Category:Culture Unique Mechanics